Phanpire
by fitzdillore22
Summary: Dan and Phil are now dead. What is the point of living, you ask? Ha! My dear little mortal, it's only the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

"Hello, Miss Jefferson?" An annoyed voice asked as I answered my phone. I could almost hear the long day she was having in her voice, but I choose to be polite on my part.

"Yes, this is she." I answered, doing my best to smile at this woman's poor attempt at conversation.

"I am from Fitzgerald Hospital and your friends, Dan Howell and Phil Lester have been in an accident." I felt everything slow to a stop as I processed these words. "Now, I am not allowed to release an information about their condition." She barreled on for fear of being interrupted. "But I think you should come down here soon." The slightest hint of humanity was in her voice as she gave me this advice.

"Of course," I squeaked as I grabbed my coat and keys and rushed out the door. "However, can you tell me how you got me as a contact?" I asked as I ran down the street towards the hospital. It was easier than taking the bus, anyways.

"You were the last person they contacted that was in the general area." She informed me. Of course I had been texting them all day, telling them how to navigate the big city while I was in class.

"Thank you, I will be there as soon as I can." I breathed then hung up the phone. I felt quick as lighting as I rounded another corner.

The hospital was like any other. Patients moaning, heart monitors beeping, children wailing and as always that too clean hospital smell, enveloping it all. I rushed to the nearest front desk.

"Dan Howell and Phil Lester, please." I inquired breathlessly.

"One moment please." The lady in white smiled from behind the tall desk. I looked at a man being wheeled to the ER on a gurney, his leg bandaged but blood was soaking through it too quickly. I snapped my attention back to the secretary. "Mr. Howell and Mr. Lester are on floor three, room 360." She smiled then pointed to the elevator but I took the stairs next to it. It was quicker and I had a fear of elevators for a very long time.

Taking the stairs two at a time, I made it up to floor three before the elevator passed floor two. I rushed to room 360 and gasped at what I saw just from the doorway.

Phil and Dan were mangled.

That was what I saw.

Phil had a neck brace on along with bruises all over his face, an arm in a sling, and he was hooked up to an oxygen machine. Dan had it worse though. He had one leg hoisted up into a better healing position, his head wrapped up in what looked like a bloody turban, his face looked swollen, not to mention the switches that went from his temple to his cheek, he was not only on oxygen but a blood bag was dripping slowly into his arm as well. I tried not to look at the blood bag too much as I stood between their beds. A grandmotherly nurse came in and looked from me to the internet cult leaders misshapen bodies.

"It's a shame what happened to them." She looked over their charts.

"What did happen to them?" I asked, unsure if I even wanted the answer.

"They were hit by a bus, full speed. Guess they just didn't wait long enough at that cross walk." She tutted slightly. I was about to open up a can of excuse me, extra saucy, when Dan's heart monitor went to that dreaded, ceaseless line. The nurse sprang to live. "No, you're not quitting on me!" She roared as she grabbed the defibrillator hanging on the wall.

"Help! Someone come and help!" I ran out into the hall crying like a lost animal. Other white wearing people rushed into the room. After a lifetime of hearing "CLEAR!" and the shocks jolting Dan's body, the grandmotherly nurse came out first and looked defeated.

"I'm so sorry dear, we did everything we could for them." My heart leaped in my throat.

"Them?" I gulped as the doctors and nurses shuffled out of the room, the excitement now over and done with.

"During Mr. Howell's episode, Mr. Lester began to act up as well. When Mr. Howell left, Mr. Lester was already halfway gone. I'm so sorry, my dear." She reached, grabbed my hand, patted it then moved up the hall for the next patient.

I was breathless, shocked, froze, numb, angry, hollow and devastated all at the same time. My body managed to get into the room, wander to the only chair in the room and collapse next to Dan's bed. Only one nurse was with me in the silent room now, and she paid me no mind as she went about her work. I reached for Dan's hand and it felt cold and wrong so I let it go. I wept at this devastating loss for the whole time it took for her to prep the bodies for the morgue. Finally, just as she was about to call another person to wheel them out, I grasped her arm.

"Can you please give me a minute, alone?" I asked, tears still streaming down my face. She was about to say no, "I'm so-" but something changed her mind. I saw it in her eyes at this snap decision. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt anything for you to say your last goodbyes." She said then she walked out the door with her head cocked to the side, her eyes unblinking as if in a trance. She closed the door behind herself and locked it for good measure. Once I knew I was completely alone, I wiped my eyes and looked down at the bodies again. They almost looked peaceful, if not for their dismantled appearance.

"Normally, I wouldn't do this." I confided to the corpses as I drew the blinds closed and walked back over to the bodies. "But, you two are anything but normal." I decided to do Dan first because he had dead first.

I looked at the door again making sure it was locked before I lowered my face to his pale neck. I opened my mouth widely and felt my fangs with my teeth, just to make sure they were there. I first kissed the spot where I was going to make my mark, took a deep breathe, opened wide then bit down.

My fangs pierced his flesh quickly and quietly, then that familiar rush of hunger came as the cool blood touched my lips. I pulled away faster than I would have normally because my hunger for Dan's blood was stronger than I was expecting.

He was O, a favored type among vampires. It being the universal blood donor, it's so hard to find because we aren't the only ones longing for it. I looked at my mark as saw the wound sucking up my venom and healing itself with ease.

"Good, that's what I like to see." I whispered to myself. I then drew my attention to Phil. I did the same thing to Phil as I did with Dan. Kissed where it was going to be, breathed in, opened wide and bit. I felt that same surge as I did from Dan.

Phil too was an O blood type. I couldn't tell if either were positive or negative because I was not use to such a rich blood type. I pulled away more slowly this time, just to make sure I did it right. Even though it nearly killed me not to suck. Phil's wound sucked up my venom quicker than Dan's, I noted. I wiped my mouth on a nearby tissue as the door unlocked and tough looking men came in.

"Sorry miss," One snarled. "No private viewings tonight." They then took Dan and Phil off without another word and pushed me down into the chair, to make sure I was out of the way.

I didn't make a fuss or complain, I did what I needed to do.

And that, for right now, was the best thing to do.


	2. Chapter 2

"Whelp, time to retire for the evening." An old chipper man spoke to the dead as if they would reply back. He grabbed his black hat and pea green coat as he walked out into the abandoned hallway. "Night, all." He called as he locked the door and left. Little do he know of the miracle and horror that would unfold next.

Dan awoke with a deep pain in his neck and little sense of where he was. "My head." He moaned to himself as he tried to sit up. His forehead greeted a solid object that made a metallic thunk as he hit it. "Fuck." He groaned as the headache intensified.

"Dan?" Phil called back in reply somewhere close. Dan's attention snapped to Phil's muffled voice.

"Phil?" He asked in the narrow tube of metal.

"Dan. Thank God." Phil sighed with relief as he tried to wriggle around without luck.

"Do you have any idea where we are at?" Dan asked as he too tried to find room to breathe.

"No, but I want to get out. Now." They both heard the panic in Phil's voice as claustrophobia set in.

"Phil, listen to me. We are going to get out of this." Dan promised. "Plus, I don't think this metal is really even that thick." Dan felt the huge dent he had left with his skull.

"Really?" Phil asked unconvinced as he tried to lift his leg up enough to kick out. Dan did the same and was successful as he made another huge dent, this time with his feet.

"Phil, it's working!" Dan called excitedly as he enlarged the dent with another swift kick. "Is this stuff even made out of metal?" He asked himself as the kicks came faster and the dent widened. Phil mustered all his strength not to let the tightness of this hold freak him out as he kicked. The dent he made was much larger than he had expected but he was too excited at the thought of freedom to care about the price of the damage.

A loud bang echoed as the door to Dan's drawer fell. He used his arms to guide the track and his shelf outward towards the industrial light. He jumped down and looked around for Phil. Just as he spotted it, Phil kicked out the door swiftly. Dan rushed over and pulled his drawer out. Phil scrambled out and was about to give Dan a 'Thank God we're alive hug' when Phil realized with horror.

"Dan, we're naked." Phil blushed awkwardly and turned around as did Dan. Dan noticed a couple of sheets on the floor and hand one to Phil blindly as he wrapped the other around his waist like a towel.

"Phil?" Dan's voice rose an octave as he asked the question.

"Yeah Dan?" Phil had the same kind of panic in his voice as well.

"Do you realize where we are at right now?" Dan backed away slowly from where he had escaped from towards the center of the room.

"I-I-I think I do." Phil answered, mimicking Dan's movement without really even realizing it. They both glanced in a frantic manner around the room. With horror as they both came to the conclusion that they were naked in a morgue in the middle of the night. Dan began to pace around the room to figure out what the hell was going on. But pacing never helps, it only made your heart rate increase and panic more quickly. "Dan?" Phil asked, causing Dan to thankfully stop. Dan looked up in answer. "Do you remember anything?"

"I remember you." Dan answered automatically.

"I mean recently." Phil pressed, slightly annoyed and flattered all at the same time. Dan shut his eyes and ground a fist into the side of his head because he found it suddenly impossibly hard to recall anything. Phil instantly thought of Winnie the Pooh seeing Dan think so hard. Suddenly, it came to Phil. "We're in America." Dan's head snapped up as he began to recall as well.

"We're in Milwaukee for a-a-a..." Dan began grinding a fist into his skull again.

"A convention? No a fan, multiple fans, asked us to come." Phil added piecing the puzzle together.

"And today, we were texting someone we knew already from here, to get directions. But who?" They both figured it out at the same time.

"Vicky!" They cry out together in happy relief.

"But that doesn't explain why we are in a morgue at night." Phil stated leaving the part out about them both being naked for the sake of trying not to make it anymore awkward than it already was.

"Maybe Vicky knows." Dan suggested, ignoring the slight turn on he felt when Phil ignored the elephant in the room fact.

"Do you have a phone or a number?" Phil asked crossing his arms expectantly.

"No, it was just a suggestion." Dan muttered then his eyes were drawn to something. He approached Phil at raptor like speeds as he grabbed Phil's arm.

"Dan? What are you-?" Phil nearly stumbled backwards into the cold examining table when Dan flipped up his hand revealing Sharpie written words. They read simply: Meet at home base. V.

"Vicky." Dan whispers excitedly at such another helpful clue. Phil then flips Dan's hand up to reveal his own message: Talk to no one. V.

"Mysterious." Phil states in one of his many amusing voices and let's go of Dan's hand.

Dan notices something with his name on it and moves towards it. It is a big bag labeled: Howell, Daniel. Twenty-four British. Last possessions. For family only. He sees Phil's hanging next to his and reads basically the same information except the name and age are different.

"Phil?" Dan calls turning back with the bags in both hands. Phil looks up and reads the labels. Dan then concludes what they both had been thinking all along but were too terrified to say it. "I think we died."


	3. Chapter 3

"They should have been awake by now." I mutter to myself as I look at my watch again. Almost two in the morning. "New vampires get activated at midnight, right?" I questioned myself, checking to see if my watch was working and keeping time correctly by listening for the tick-tick-ticking sound.

"Vicky!" A chorus of happiness erupted behind me. I jumped and turned in time to see Dan and Phil charging at me with ecstatic joy. They both hugged me at the same time with completely different reactions. Phil started crying while Dan began to roar at me.

"What the hell is going on?" Dan bellowed as Phil still clung to my body slumping a little, letting go of responsibility like a child.

"Okay," I said trying to be calm but only sounding sinister. "Firstly, shut up." I growled causing them both to instantly grow quiet. "Secondly," I pulled a fake smile. "Welcome to the Vampire world, guys." They both froze, looked at each other, then laughed.

"No, no, no." Dan laughed bending over to try to breathe.

"We're not vampires! Only Edward Cullen is a vampire." Phil guffawed, clutching at his sides. I let them have their little laughs then called their attention to the facts.

"Where did you two wake up?" I inquired folding my arms over my chest. Their laughter stopped and their faces fell. "Do you remember anything of the hospital? What about the bus?" Suddenly their memories rushed back to them as mine had when I was turned.

"So much noise." Dan wined, grasping the side of his head as the memory came back full force.

"Ow." Phil muttered, grabbing at the arm that had been shattered only hours earlier.

"The light, it's blinking." Dan hissed as the memory took him through the hospital on a gurney. They then felt everything that happened in those hours before death. They scratched their arms where IVs were poked, Dan relived the stitches sewing his face back together, Phil touched his nose were the oxygen mask was placed and I stood there, watching it all. Finally, their memories came to their climax as they both felt their heart monitors' long infamous line.

"And then I bit you." I finished as the vivid visions came to a close. They both looked at me in wonder and confusion.

"Why did you save us?" Phil asked scared of the new found power he now possessed.

"Because we are anything but normal." Dan answered remembering. I nodded and sat on a nearby bench. They joined me and we all looked towards something that none of us saw, but only felt; the awaiting future.

"What now?" Dan asked leaning forward with his hands holding each other extending past his body.

"What do you want?" I asked back looking at them both.

"Tacos." Dan answered feeling his stomach's empty girth.

"Hamburgers." Phil sighed his hunger almost devouring him.

"I know just the place." I smiled then wandered off, my new hungry friends following unsure at first but the hunger getting the better of them.

"Dude! That new ride is sick!" One drunk moron wailed to another

"Totally!" Another agreed. Dan, Phil and I were in nearby brush watching six, no seven people getting hammered outside an abandoned junkyard.

"Perfect." I grinned. I knew new vampires ate two to three when they first start out and I was cutting back but I noticed on of the car's windows were getting steamed up very quickly from the inside. "So, that's about nine. Three for you," I pointed at Phil. "Four for you." I pointed at Dan. "And two for me." I grinned at the steamy sports car.

"Why does Dan get four?" Phil whispered.

"Because I can tell who is the most hungry judging by your eyes." I rolled mine at the inexperience these two newbies had. It had been awhile since I traveled or made newborns and their questions were getting on my nerves a little. "Now young ones," I cooed as I looked from one to the other. "Watch and learn."

My eyes scanned the small gathering for the toughest one, I spotted him. He was raw muscle and someone not to mess with. He had one blonde underneath one of his powerful arms, his other hand held a large bottle filled with a potent alcohol that I smelled even at this great of distance. "Take him out first and the rest will run." I mumbled to myself but somewhat for my company's benefit as well.

"How do we stop them from running?" Dan asked, syncing up with his immortal code.

"Whatever works." I smiled simply as my fangs grew in hunger.

"I'm not sure how I feel about this." Phil whimpered next to me.

"Phil honey," I placed a reassuring arm on his shoulder. "It's either you starve or they live."

"But they haven't done anything wrong." Phil protested. Just then almost on cue, a young woman wandered into the light the car's caste opposite us about one hundred and fifty feet away. The powerful man noticed her first.

"Hola Senora," He called in a Mexican accent. She stopped and instantly looked scared. I could smell her fear, and he must have too. "Why don't you come and sit with my amigos for awhile?" She was shaking her head and backing away but others from the group had already surrounded her. "Senora, I'm offended." He called in a mock hurt way as the group of men brought her in the circle of the car's light. "And my amigos are too," They all closed in on her as she tried to fight back, but it was fruitless. "Now, you must come and play," He rose to his impressive height as the men grabbed her. "We insist." He hissed as they were about to begin.

"Excuse me." I stepped into the car's light. All attention now directed to me.

"Si, can we help you?" The leader hissed and moved towards me.

"I don't think she wants to play, Senor." His smile disappeared, he snapped out a knife from his pocket and he charged at me then stopped when he was within stabbing range.

"What did you say to me?" He growled, tequila and venom in his voice.

"She doesn't want to play." I repeated. As he swung the knife in a way to stab me, I smiled. "However," I jumped back, grabbed his outstretched arm, broke it with a satisfying twist, heard his wail, grasped his neck and lifted him up high over my head. I looked up at him as he struggled to break my grip by clawing and scratching my arm. "I want to play." I let my fangs grow out and sank them into his neck with a squelching pleasure.

The others had already tried to run but my plan worked out perfectly as Dan and Phil jumped out into the light of the cars. While they had been scaring the girl, Dan and Phil were quietly slashing the unseen tires of the predators' precious cars. Now, they tried to run from the real predators; us, the monsters of the night. While I sucked the leader dry, Dan stopped four of them to escape by breaking their legs, like I had instructed. Phil had caused internal damage to at least two of them by punching them in the stomachs. I finished the leader off and moved onto the steamy car I had noticed before.

They were shocked when I pulled the door open, they had obviously not heard or cared what had been going on outside. I grabbed the woman by her hair and pulled her out of the car. The guy protested and jumped out too. Dan noticed what was going on. He opened the other car door, slipped through the car and pounced on the guy from behind. He grabbed the guy, bend his neck at a painful angle that surely killed the guy and feed. I saw Dan's fangs grow in as he sunk his teeth into the guy's neck. The woman screamed his name once before I did the same. Phil ripped out the throat of the leader's blonde babe before devouring her. Slowly, the screams stopped as we fed quickly. In all, this entire scene took about five minutes.

"Didn't Twilight mention, vampires are fast?" I grinned to myself, wiping off the gore from my watch onto my pants.

"Uh, Vicky?" Dan called looking at something cowering on the ground. I came close and saw his gaze on the girl who had wandered in on a nightmare. Phil joined us and wiped his mouth, satisfied at last.

"Hey," I bent down and touched her shoulder gently. She jumped and reeked of fear as her eyes adjusted and saw me. "Who are you?" I asked smiling without showing my teeth or fangs.

"Don't kill me." She whimpered, tears streaming down her face.

"I won't." I promised helping her to her feet. "But," I stared at her unblinkingly squarely in the eyes until she did the same. "You never saw any of this, you are on your way home, you will get in bed and sleep. You will have a nightmare, but it is only a nightmare. None of what happened here was real. It was"

"Only a nightmare." She finished for me. I nodded, handed her her purse, turned her around and let her walk off into the night, with her head cocked to the side.

"Why did you spare her?" Phil asked motioning after her.

"Because," I said simply, watching the darkness envelop her. "Even some nightmares need happy endings."


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, what now?" Dan asked. We were now miles away from our feeding frenzy massacre, however we couldn't help but overhear distant but distinct police sirens.

"Now, we decide what to do with you two." I answered wrapping my arms around their abdomens.

"What do you mean?" Phil inquired looking down at me. I sighed out of frustration and looked at them, face on. No more Mrs. Nice Vampire.

"Okay guys, this may come as a shock, but you can't go back to your previous lives." I said slowly. They both looked outraged at this news.

"What do you mean?" Phil repeated the question in a more frantic tone than before.

"We are Dan Howell and Phil Lester, we can't just disappear off the face of the earth!" Dan spat angrily.

"Yes, I know the fans will be disappointed, however-" I began but was interrupted by Phil.

"The phans will riot." He stated despairingly.

"At least there will be people to morn you!" I flared up furiously. I had had enough. "At least there will be people at your funerals. People to say how they loved you, missed you and how sorry they are to see that you're gone." I roared. Suddenly gravity felt too heavy and I fell to my knees. "At least," I was whispering now, the fire had died down. "they'll ask where you've gone of to, they'll worry about you and be sad to see you go." I now felt my own memories coming back.

If I had just slept in, I would have missed it. But I had to go to school.

If I had just walked, I would have missed it. But I took the bus.

If I had just waited to send that text, I would have missed it. But I answered it.

If I had just taken the stairs, I would have missed it. But I took the elevator.

If I had just slowed down, I wouldn't have fallen down to the elevator shaft and had been needed to be saved.

But I didn't slow down.

I didn't take my time.

And I was saved, by a vampire.

But being changed wasn't the worst part.

The worst part was going to your own funeral, seeing no one come and pay their respects.

Not even the priest showed.

I didn't realize I was on the ground crying until I heard Phil's comforting voice.

"It'll be okay." He repeated over and over. When I had cried my fill, I stood up and regained my composure. "Jenna?" Phil asked as we kept walking in the cold city streets.

"Yes?" I inquired.

"Does anyone know we are died?" We all stopped, this thought had not occurred to me at all. "Maybe, we could just go back to Britain and pretend none of this ever even happened." Phil suggested with a shrug.

"You know, that could work." Dan whispered excitedly then both looked at me to see what my reaction would be. I thought about it.

"It's too risky." I said finally, shaking my head. "You two need to be monitored, being a new vampire is a huge change and if you don't watch yourself. You'll end up a blood sucker." I explained quietly, dropping my voice as I spat that fowl label out.

"But isn't that what we already are?" Dan retorted. I spun around and grasped his shirt, pulling his face towards mine.

"A blood sucker is a mindless, humanity lost vampire who preys on anything with a full blood vessel." I threw Dan's shirt from my hand, disgusted with the true I was about to reveal next: "Even it's own kind."

"But vampires don't have blood." Phil piped up. I turned on him and grasped his wrist tightly. "Ow." He whimpered as I squeezed until you could see the veins' progress on his wrist clearly.

"Stop it. You're hurting him!" Dan stepped in and pushed me away. I was both surprised and not at Dan's reaction. Once you found a mate, you were set for eternity. They were your one and only forever, but enough love mush. I thought, walking on the two following close behind me.

"Where are we going?" Dan asked, grabbing Phil's hand so he could keep up. I jump and spun then answered.

"Gentlemen we're going to London."


	5. Chapter 5

"Do you think this will work?" Phil asked as we entered the airport.

"Come on Phil, it's easy to manipulate someone. I just did it." Dan smiled proudly for he had just convinced the taxi driver that we didn't owe him money for the fare and that he, in fact, did. Dan pocketed the twenty dollars proudly.

I rolled my eyes as we walked up to the ticket booth. I stopped in line and whispered directions to Phil.

"Firstly do not blink, that breaks the illusion faster." I could almost hear Phil's eyes beginning to water. "Secondly," We stepped forward as the line progressed, "Believe in what you're saying because if you don't, how will they?" We were next up, Phil began to smell of fear, sweat and nerves. "Finally," I whispered as the attendant motioned us forward. "Don't fuck up." He let out one breathy nervous laugh as he stepped up to the counter.

"Hello," His voice cracked, he cleared it then began again. "Hi, I would like three, first class tickets for the next ride to London, please." The lady smiled, nodded, then began clacking on the keyboard of the computer in front of her with her long, manicured fingernails.

"That will be $10,797.60, sir." She smiled up at Phil's face. "Debit or..." She trailed off. I glanced at Phil out of the corner of my eye and saw absolute, unblinking concentration as he now gave her the order.

"You will place the tickets on the counter, I will walk away with the tickets and you will not remember us, our faces or what we wanted or asked for. Understood?" He murmured softly, his voice steady and firm as a rock. She nodded also unblinking with one head cocked to the side. "Good." He purred as she place the tickets on the counter.

"Have a nice fight." She tried to smile but it ended up being a show of teeth with the corners of her mouth barely leaving their position. She looked dazed and dopey.

"Thank you," Phil smiled, slipping the tickets out of sight quietly. "We will." We all then walked on our merry way. I looked back, I saw her snap out of it, look around to see if anyone had noticed her daydreaming (or at least she thought) then motioned the next customer forward without another thought but with another smile plastered on her face.

"That was brilliant." I beamed at Phil who was clutching his chest, still not believing what he just did.

"Brilliant?" Dan questioned. "That was amazing!" He wrapped an arm around Phil's neck, and I thought I saw his lick his lips as he gazed down at Phil but instead, he just gave him a noogey.

"Hey!" Phil protested then straightened his hair as we came up to the right gate.

"Hello!" A portly man greeted us when we finally made it to the front of the line.

"Hello." I greeted back but not with as much gusto. I handed him my ticket, he looked at it then back at me expectantly, still holding out his hand.

"Passport?" He inquired. I smiled as I stopped blinking and his smile drooped into a dopey grin.

"But sir, you already saw mine." I informed him quietly. His grin then perked up again apologetically.

"Indeed I did, I'm sorry for the delay." He handed me my ticket again and I breezed through with an understanding nod.

"It's okay, you're only human." I smirked, Dan and Phil covered up their laughter with coughing quickly. Dan copied my manipulating speech to a T, even the part with the human joke. "Can't think of anything original?" I asked, nudging him not too lightly in the side.

"Why miss with perfection?" He replied nudging back with just as much force. I tapped his forehead with my ticket when I smelt it. Vampires are like dogs in that way they can recognize other vampires with just their sent. And I smelled trouble coming our way.

It felt like slow motion as I turned around to see him.

Right on cue, Vladimir seemed to part the crowd like the Red Sea as he walked forward.

"No." I let go what little air I had left in my lungs as the suck punch of fear at seeing him came over me.

"What's wrong?" Dan whispered, smelling my fear, trying to understand what was going on.

"No, no, no." I repeated as Vladimir's lips parted in a smug smile at spotting me.

"What's going on?" Phil joined us. I hadn't realized Dan was holding me up until Phil began to assist.

"You two get on that plane. If I don't make it on, just forget about me, okay?" I said frantically as Vladimir drew closer.

"What? No!" Dan protested as Phil nodded and began to walk toward the doorway connecting the plane to the airport.

"Dan, do as I say." I ordered shakily as Vladimir came ever closer. "Now." I pushed him away and Phil put a hand on his upper arm, directing him towards the plane. Dan followed unwillingly just as I turned around to bump into Vladimir. He grabbed my upper arms as Phil had done to Dan only this time his fingernails dug into my arms agonizingly. I bit my lip as not to yell out in pain.

For the last thing I wanted was attention draw to us.

"Hello, Victoria." He hissed in my ear as he drew me into an involuntary hug. "It feels like an eternity the last time I saw you. When was the last time I saw you?" He asked rhetorically. "Oh that's right," He pressed his lips against my neck aggressively and bit hard, drawing the inky black substance we vampires call blood. He kissed it away, helping the fast healing process intensive, then licked his lips before answering his own question. "I had turned you into a vampire, not only to save your life after you fell in that shaft," He shook me like a rag doll out of anger. "But to be my bride!" He tossed me to the ground out of fury. I heard my jean cuff rip as I fell on it with my sharp heel. The crowd around us gasped at this sight, but he put up his hand and smiled broadly. "It's fine, she just tripped, you all saw it." They all relaxed and went about their business, believing they saw exactly what he said. Vladimir was not only the oldest, most powerful and terrifying vampire in all of existence, but also the most gifted with manipulation. Not to mention the most abusive.

He could murder me in the middle of this airport and convince everyone that it was an accident.

Hell, maybe he would.

In his 5000 years of existence, he had created enough brides to fill the whole of the Soldier's Field and then some. But they all were destroyed from either his own hand or because they could no longer bare his abuse. The only way I escaped was to disappear into the night when he left to feed. I glanced down at my now exposed ankle; even my tough vampire skin could not heal the horrible bruises and swelling from where I broke my own ankle to free myself from the literal ball and chain of marriage. He glanced at it now and smiled.

"I see I am a hard man to forget." He pointed out my bruising as I rose unsteadily to my feet.

"No, just impossible to live with." I spat to which he slapped my face so hard, I felt a cheekbone break. As he calmed down the crowd again, I prayed Dan and Phil had stayed on the plane and there would still be time to escape.

Even though I doubted I would ever get a chance to escape again.


	6. Chapter 6

"I think it's time we were on our way out." Vladimir sneered, grabbing my arm and hauling me off. "And this time," He whispered with a shake. "You won't escape." I held my head in shame and sadness for this would be the last time any human on this planet would see me. Because, if I did escape again, it would be long after they all died.

"Excuse me?" A hand tapped Vladimir's shoulder and we both turned to see Dan. My heart jumped and sank all at the same time. I couldn't believe he was here but I was glad that he was.

"What do you want, new blood?" Vladimir snarled. Dan was unblinking as he spoke.

"I want you to leave her alone and forget you ever saw her or us." He spoke with an even tone that sent shivers down my spine. Vladimir looked stunned for a minute then laughed, he even threw his head back.

"Please, manipulation doesn't work on me, nor any vampire for that matter. Who created you?" He asked Dan to find out who it was that hadn't told him such basic information.

"I wasn't trying to manipulate you, I was trying to distract you." Dan smirked. A confused expression crossed Vladimir's face but then he realized I was no longer standing by him but now was beside Dan. He unknowingly had let go of me when he had been laughing.

He cursed then reached for me. Dan quickly grabbed his arm, twisted it then threw it back at him, causing Vladimir to fall on his butt. The crowd noticed and several came to assist Vladimir up as Dan and I took off.

"Get off me, I'm fine!" I heard Vladimir bellow at the helpful humans. In that moment, I loved humanity, but then that moment ended. "He stole my wallet." Vladimir called after us, no doubt pointing at Dan's back.

"Better pick up the pace Dan." I cautioned as guards began to move into action.

"Don't worry, we have a plan." Dan smiled as he grabbed my wrist to help propel me forward. I saw Phil at the gate with his hand outstretched towards me and Dan. He was stock still and unblinking. It took me a minute to figure out he was trying to control the crowd like Vladimir had.

"How do you know it will work?" I asked as we jumped over a bench to avoid guards on either side of us.

"If you believe it, then they will believe it." He reinformed me. As we approached Phil, the crowd's tension was lessened until it was completely gone. "Okay, moment of truth." He told me as we reached Phil and wiped around to see if we were still being followed. To my utter amazement, the guards stopped within feet of us. Then they looked a little confused before starting to walk away, they had forgotten us, the reasons they had been running.

"Congratulations Phil, now let's go." I muttered as I noticed a rampaging Vladimir barreling through the crowd towards us. He lowered his arm and all three of us lunged at the closing gate door. The woman let us pass but we told her that the man behind us had a gun. Before we boarded the plane, Vladimir was taken down by no less than ten guards and just as many tasers.

We were shown to our seats and asked if we needed anything.

"Does alcohol still affect us?" Phil whispered to me, I nodded enthusiastically. "Three Bloody Marys." He requested of the stewardess. I leaned over and grabbed her by the arm and told her to

"Make mine a double." She nodded then left to go and make them. The boys questioned my order. "I don't think it's over yet." I informed them because I still smelt Vladimir's sent. "I think he's still coming, maybe he's on his way right now." I stared out the window, scanning for a lone figure on the runway. The hand placed on my knee made me jump.

"He's down there, we're up here." Dan reassured me as the plane began to move. "And we're already on our way." He grinned watching the runway remain still as the plane moved.

"Yeah, I bet he's in an airport prison cell right now. Probably asleep on the floor drooling, those were a lot of tasers." Phil pointed out as the plane began to pick up speed.

"But you don't know him." I reminded them both coldly as the plane tilted backwards and leaped into the sky.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are on our way." The captain called over the loudspeaker causing the first class politely clapped at another job well done.

"Your drinks." The stewardess smiled placing a tray with three Bloody Marys on the table between us.

"Thank you." We all chimed back.

"Will that be all?" She asked, I reached for my glass and drank half in one gulp.

"Please keep them coming and peanuts." I requested. "What?" I questioned the boys' expressions of shock as I drained the rest of my drink.

"Why do you want peanuts? Aren't we allergic or something?" Phil inquired.

"Even vampires can stress eat." I muttered quietly before she came back. "Plus everything tastes different when you're a vampire. Instead of salty, the bloody metallic taste tricks your tongue into thinking it's sweeter." I bit down on one of the nuts and tasted an almost hazelnut, almond flavor instead the plain, salty nut itself. As Dan and Phil crunched on the peanuts excitedly, I leaned back into the soft airline seat and let the alcohol take its course. I was about to fall asleep but sat up quickly, I needed to be awake in case Vladimir came back. Phil noticed this and placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"We're fine now, just relax Vicky." His voice was smooth and calming. I believe the meaning behind his words and I let myself drift away into a much needed rest.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke with a jolt.

"It was just a dream." I whispered to myself. "A horrible dream." I had dreamt that Vladimir had found me, had just tried to kill me by shoving me back down my elevator shaft and I was squished to death by the metal bulk of the elevator. I pressed a button and the same stewardess came almost immediately.

"Yes?" She inquired upon arrival.

"Where are we?" I whispered noticing Dan and Phil were still asleep. Dan's head leaning on Phil's shoulder while Phil's head was leaning on top of Dan's.

"We are over the Atlantic Ocean and will be arriving in London in four hours." She answered with a smile. "Is there anything else, miss?" She asked as I processed her words.

"Um yes, more peanuts and water." I answered.

"I'm sorry miss, but your friends ate all the peanuts for the first class." She informed me. I looked at the table in front of me now noticing the mound of peanut wrappers deflated, sad and emtpy. I couldn't help but smile at Dan and Phil's eagerness at their new taste buds.

"Then just the water." I looked at the sleeping Dan and Phil and smiled again. I knew in that moment, as Dan softly snored and Phil adjusted himself by throwing an arm around Dan's shoulder, as long as they were together, everything would be just fine.

My water arrived, I took it then went to smile up at the stewardess but received a shock instead. The cup fell from my hands and came to rest at Vladimir's feet.

"Hello sweetie." He sneered as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder like Phil had done to Dan but this arm was not sweet nor inviting. He sat beside me and bit my neck again.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I snapped, a tear of fear dribbled down my cheek and he wiped it away grinning.

"I couldn't let my bride go away on a trip alone." He said shaking his head as if I was being stupid.

"I wasn't alone." I nodded to Dan and Phil, who were beginning to wake up and stretch. "And I am not your bride." I spat at Vladimir.

"Now now," Vladimir tutted softly then grabbed my face roughly. "You ARE my bride. And you will DO what I say!" He roared shaking me when he empathized certain words. I felt another check bone crack as Dan really woke up.

"Vladimir, it's been too long." Dan joked but remained unsmiling, now wide awake.

"Yes, New Blood, it has." Vladimir hissed back in response. Phil let his eyes adjust as he woke up. Phil squeezed Dan's clenched fist out of fear once he saw who it was. Vladimir noticed this.

"Oh," he muttered then looked from Dan, to Phil, to their hands and back again. "Oh I see." Dan glared at him as Phil got up. "What are you going?" Vladimir snapped.

"I need to wee." Phil moaned, bending his knees a little. Vladimir looked disgusted before waving Phil on. Phil continued on his way but I noted how he went right instead of left, going away from the restrooms. I looked after him confused but made the look disappear from my face as Vladimir spoke up.

"When this plane lands, I am going to take my bride and leave. You will not follow us, and if you do..." He tightened his grip on my arm until I felt a bone or two snap underneath my skin. I winced at the pain. Dan then smiled evilly, which scared me. It was not pleasant to see your favorite internet cult leader sneer like he knew something you didn't, something dark.

"What if the plane doesn't land?" He asked, sending shivers down my spine. Vladimir looked confused before Dan jumped, punched Vladimir, helped me up, ran to the side Phil had went, then screamed "Now!" Phil was holding the lever to the emergency exist door, then thrust it down when Dan ordered. The door flew away letting air rush in which pulled us out.

We were falling down from thousands of feet in the air, maybe even miles. I had never imagined this to be my first skydiving experience. Dan and Phil cheered as the adrenaline ran through their bodies. I joined in but mine ended with a scream as Vladimir tore me from Dan's gentle grip into his rough one.

"My bride!" Vladimir screamed at Dan, holding me close.

"Dan!" Phil yelled as Dan kicked Vladimir square in the face and grabbed him, setting me free in the process before smacking into the Atlantic. I hit the water soon after. If I had been alive, I wouldn't have been after hitting the watery surface. Instead of dying, I only bruised up and broke several bones which would be healed in mere minutes. I floated back to the top and screamed at the pain. The cold air stung my lungs but I was still glad to be undead. Phil popped up next to me. "Where's Dan?" He asked frantically. I glanced around and saw no one.

"I think they're still underwater." I concluded then dove in after Phil. Since vampires don't need to breathe, I swam farther than normally possible for humans. I used my night vision in the dark waters then spotted Dan and Vladimir below me. They were twisting and still fighting in the murky depths. Phil appeared next to me and I pointed them out to him then I pointed out the school of sharks coming in a little too close to the action. He realized what was going to happen, sank down quickly and grabbed Vladimir's waist. Vladimir tried to push him off but began to sink with Phil. Dan went to fight some more but I pulled him out of the way. A rampaging shark barreled past, missing Dan by inches.

Dan frantically tried to kick me off as the shark propelled itself towards Phil and Vladimir. Vladimir now clung to Phil desperately but Phil shoved him off just before the shark sank its razor sharp teeth into Vladimir's shoulder. Vladimir screamed but only bubbles escaped his parted lips. Dan floated down to Phil then both kicked up to reach the surface.

I watched as the rest of the sharks joined in, tearing Vladimir apart as if he was only a scrap of meat. He noticed me, reached out one unbitten arm and mouthed his last two words before a different shark ripped his head from the rest of his body. I swam away but the horrifying image played over and over as I floated towards the light.

The fear in his blood thirsty eyes.

The outstretched hand begging for help when he knew none would come.

His last soundless words:

My bride.


	8. Chapter 8

I breached the surface gasping. Letting the air that was both refreshing and painful, burn my lungs gratefully.  
>"What the hell Phil?" Dan gasped angrily, facing Phil, "You could have gotten yourself killed!"<p>

"You could have too!" Phil splashed Dan. "I was so worried." He confided quietly.

"Well how do you think I feel?" Dan hissed, but a little softer than before. Phil smiled a little before hugging Dan. Dan kept treading water to keep them both afloat then he bent down as Phil looked up and kissed Phil.

"Guys," I swam towards them, they both pulled away looking annoyed. "I really hate to do this to you two," I said apologetically. "But there are sharks down there who have probably just finished up Vladimir and are looking for another snack..." Phil nodded then tried to pull away but Dan gave him one final kiss before releasing him.

"Alright," Dan muttered while Phil blushed, "Let's go." and began swimming. We followed for awhile before Phil pointed out something important.

"But how do we know we are even going the right way?" He asked pausing his clumsily strokes for breathe. I floated on my back and saw it.

"Well, if we follow that." I pointed to the sky where the plane's white line stretched across the sky. "I'm sure we'll get to London, or at least land eventually." We swam on our backs for awhile before I hit my head on a rock. "Ow." I moaned massaging the goose egg that would disappear shortly but still hurt for the moment.

Dan and Phil hit their heads shortly after me. We then climbed up on the rocks and looked at the rocky shoreline.  
>"Where are we?" Phil asked rubbing his head.<p>

"I think we're in Ireland." Dan concluded looking at the massive mountains that are iconic to the landscape. We found our way onto the land itself and stood shivering, wondering what we would do next. We managed to find a winding paved road and with a heavy, soaking heart, continued the long journey we had found ourselves to be on. "I'm sick of this." Dan whined after we past a sign reading Dublin fifty miles.

"What is that?" Phil asked walking along side Dan as I lead the way.

"I'm sick of being a vampire." I froze and turned around now furious.

"What?" I growled walking back towards Dan.

"I'm sick of-" He began but I interrupted him.

"Without me, you'd be dead!" I roared now stampeding at them. "Without me, you'd be decomposing six feet under and your family wouldn't have the slightest idea where you two are." I was now in Dan's face nearly nose to nose standing on my tip toes. "What about your fans Dan? How do you think they would react have weeks and weeks from not hearing from you?" Phil tried to pull me away but I just shook him off. "It's not a choice to become a vampire, Daniel." I hissed then went to turn around but Dan's hand grabbed my arm, stopping me.

"You didn't get a choice and you decided for us whether we died or not." Phil now tried pulling Dan away but Dan ignored him as I had. "Maybe it was our time and you messed with some cosmic power that can't be stopped and we are all going to die anyways, like Vladimir." I felt angry tears fill my eyes as I pushed Dan away.

"I thought mortals wanted to live forever." I spat

"Well," Dan whispered venomously, "Maybe it's be too long since you have been mortal. But we mortals like to have options and opinions on these matters of live after death." Dan yelled before turning around and hauling off.

"Oh, and where are you going?" I yelled after him.

"Away from," He began motioning from Phil to me to himself. "This!" He punctuated the air with his fist.

"Fine, fine." I called after him. "See if I care!" He flipped me off over his shoulder, never stopping. I was fuming, Dan was running off, and Phil was caught in the middle. Phil looked from Dan to me and back again. He wanted an experienced guide, telling what to expect and avoid yet, he wanted to be with Dan, to protect and love him. "You can either go with him or come with me." I spat at Phil before turning around and stomping off towards Dublin.

"I'm so confused." moaned Phil. I didn't blame him, but I was too upset to care anymore. How dare Dan bitch about being a vampire when he had only been one for two days! He even had a partner to spend eternity with, so what the hell was his problem? I had been walking this earth as a vampire for thirteen years now and it was much worse when you were alone.

I entered a warm tavern at twilight.

"Hello Lassie!" A ginger bearded Irish man greeted me from behind the counter. "What can I get for ya?" I was famished but I knew that he didn't have anything to offer to quiche my thirst. Unless...

"Does anyone around here disappear at night?" I inquired to see if it would be out of the norm if I stole a soul or two in the night. His grin disappeared instantly. He looked around to see if any of the other patrons were listening then leaned in as I did.

"That's a very dark question to be asking Miss." He stated in low tones.

"I am aware, now please answer it." My stomach gave a gurgle then rumbled. His eyes darted to my hand clenching my stomach then back up at my eyes.

"People have been disappearing lately." He concluded, drawing himself up to his full height and wiping the bar down in front of him. "They go out into the night and don't return in the morning."

"That's usually the way it goes." I muttered under my breathe. "Thanks for your time." I smiled, I didn't bother to wipe his memory. For I knew, just like the others, I would be gone by the time morning came.


	9. Chapter 9

"My sweet Irish rose!" A graying man slurred, exiting the tavern long after the sun had set.

"See you tomorrow, Donald." One man called from inside the tavern as the one called Donald took another swig from the bottle he was holding.

"You bet!" Donald called back hiccuping sightly as he wandered off down the cobbled street. I watched, waited then followed silently. Donald weaved his way down the road with his bottle always in danger of shattering to the bricked road. "My sweet Irish rose." Donald still sang softly draining the rest of the contains then tossing the bottle behind himself. I side stepped the bottle as it fell with a shatter. I had to be quick before anyone noticed the noise and came looking for this drunk fool. He turned down an alley by mistake. It was his mistake and my chance to go in for the kill.

"Donald." I called to him. He stopped then reeked of fear before he turned to face me. He couldn't see back I was in the shadows while he was under a street light.

"Who's there?" He responded looking frantically around for my face. I smiled at this.

"Silly human, can't you see I'm right in front of you." He whipped around and around until he grew to disoriented and fell to the ground. He scrambled tried up as I giggled then stepped into the light.

"What do you want?" He asked his eyes finally finding me. He was scared which made me grateful to know I was still scary even though I was female.

"I'm hungry." I stated, salivation running down my fangs as I opened my mouth. He was still on the ground but tried to skitter away as I came nearer. He was about to scream when I grabbed his throat and lifted him up. As he gasped for breathe, I saw a dark stain blooming on his pants then smelled the unmistakeable stench of urine. I was the one now gasping for air as I dropped him and held both hands to my mouth and nose. He staggered to his feet, sobering up thanks to fear then tried to run out of the alley. I noticed this then pounced on top of him. Ignoring the fowl odor, I held his neck up and out of his collar and lowered my glinting fangs to his warm neck.

"Please, make it quick." He requested quietly as I opened wide. I bit down hard, breaking his neck and shattering his vocal cords inside but still felt the breathe and life leave him. I sucked my fill, tears running down my face and onto his now pale grayish neck. I spat him out once I had finished then sobbed. Why did humans have to make everything so difficult? I wondered as his final words were playing on repeat in my head. Please, make it quick. Make it quick. Please. I hugged my knees and looked at the body now face down and lifeless. I hated killing the innocent, but sometimes life handed you curve balls and you had to down what you had to do.

"Vicky?" Someone asked and I looked up, tears still falling down.

"Phil?" I questioned rising to my feet. Phil was standing there, breathing heavily like he had been running.

"I was trying to find you so I followed your scent but then..." He trailed off looking at the body behind me. "I smelled something else." He concluded his fangs now showing. "Is he...?" I nodded then motioned for him to go ahead. He collapsed and sucked until the body looked undeniably dead, paler than us. He looked guilty and sad as he wiped his mouth then scouted away from the body. I rose, placed a hand on his knee, then asked sadly

"Do you want more?" He nodded eagerly but looked ashamed afterwards then began to cry. "I know, I know." I comforted hugging him. "It's hard to be a vampire."

"But why did Dan-" The name froze on his lips then completely closed as I tried not to let myself become angry and take it out on Phil.

"Come on let's get something for you." I said through gritted teeth. Phil followed silently without mentioning Dan again.

"Hurry up!" A masked man whispered to another. Phil and I were hidden by the shadows and dumpsters but I could still sense them watching us.

"I'm trying!" The other spat at the first. They were breaking into a house which looked nearly unoccupied except for the woman in the window on the top floor. She was listening to music, but I couldn't make it out with all the noise the two buffoons were making.

"Now?" Phil asked in hushed tones as the first guy now tried to open the door. I waited another second before nodding. I told Phil to wait there before walking out into the light.

"What are you doing?" I asked the men innocently. They both jumped, looked at me, then at each other, grinning, then back to me again.

"Nothing." The first sneered leaving the door and inching towards me.

"What are _you_ doing?" the other asked. If I wasn't a vampire, their looks would have scared me. But since I was, I was only acting as I backed away then turned and ran into the dark alley. They both followed me at break neck speeds. I reached the end of the alley then whipped around seeing them closing in. "Don't worry." one said.

"We don't bite." the other grinned evilly.

"Hard." the first smiled the same way. That's when Phil crept up from behind and wrapped his arms around their necks.

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you boys." I began not really apologetically as I crept back towards them and Phil held them steadily. They were gasping for air and clawing at Phil's forearms but I doubt Phil felt it because he wasn't trying to look at them as I spoke again. "But I do bite." I revealed my fangs to both of them. Their eyes grew wide and the stank of fear as I said the last words they would ever hear again: "Very hard." I grabbed them both by their arms and pulled down, breaking their necks against Phil's near unbreakable arms. Phil let them slip to the ground before feeding. I let him eat them both, simply because he was a new blood and I wasn't as hungry.

"What now?" Phil asked using the mask of one of the men to wipe the blood of his face and neck where the blood had dribbled. I was about to answer when I smelled something in the air that should not have been there at all. "What's that smell?" Phil asked holding his nose. It smelled like rotting meat and old blood. I had smelled it only once before but I knew what it was.

"Not what," I corrected the both of us. "But who?" We heard a nearby garbage can tumble and fall with a clatter. "Run." I ordered but we were both frozen with fear. "Run!" I yelled again when an even closer crash occurred. We both flew out of the alley and turned down the street. I heard and smelled the breathe of who was chasing us but I didn't stop to chat and ask questions. Suddenly the street lights ahead of us began to pop and break, plunging the whole neighborhood into darkness. "This way." I yelled turning quickly down another street. Phil skidded but managed to keep up. Unfortunately so did our chasers.

I saw a trip wire a little too late and went sprawling. Phil followed my lead but ended up smacking his face on the street in the process. We scrambled to our feet but a cold voice suggested.

"Don't even bother." We stopped and sank back to the ground. An African-American woman in a bloody beady dress and no shoes walked into our line of vision. "Who are you and what are you doing feeding on our turf?" She barked. Another strong African-American male in a black leather jacket, shoeless as well walked along side her, sneering down at us.

"We are just passing through." I began feeling Phil shaking as his face healed quickly.

"It was alright with the first man," The man spoke deeply. "but with the two others. What is that American term?" He questioned.

"Three strikes, and you're out." The female offered helpfully, grinning.

"But, if you're vampires," Phil squeaked. "Then why do you want us?"

"Phil," I said sadly seeing them clearly now for what they were. "They're blood suckers, it doesn't matter to them who or what they feed on."

"As long as it comes with a pulse." A different voice cooed from behind the strangers. I knew who it was before I saw him, I recognized his sent. Freshly mown grass, cologne, comfort but now there was something else, that same bad meat, blood gone wrong smell that the blood suckers reeked of.

"No." Phil let the air out, completely decompressing his lungs as he saw who it was.

He was the same as he always was, yet I didn't even recognize him. His hair looked the same but was now matted slightly with twigs and dirt. His skin was still pale but dirty and scared. His eyes were still chocolate brown but now I saw hints of red thirst in them. The street light above illuminated his flawless and now neglected appearance.

"Dan?" I questioned and the smile that spread across his filthy face still haunts me to this day.


	10. Chapter 10

"No." Phil repeated as Dan crept towards us looking at us with what looked like hunger in his blood thirsty eyes.

"What happened to you?" I addressed Dan but was answered by the blood sucking girl.

"We found him wandering, alone and thought we'd give him a hand by saving him." She smiled.

"Saving him? What does that mean?" I asked but she just continued to smile then patted Dan's head affectionately. Both me and Phil reacted against this form of physical touch. Phil snarled and tried to stand but the other man's hissing made Phil recoil.

I narrowed my eyes and growled at the woman "Stop it. He's our friend."

"No," She corrected me still stroking Dan's hair as if he was a puppy. "He is your creation and your mate." She nodded towards me and Phil respectively. "Honestly, mates are only good for one thing and we all know what that is." Phil shot a venomous look at this remark. "And if he really was your friend, then why did we find him all alone and lost?" I fell short to answer the question and grew quiet.

"That is none of your concern." Phil barked. I could see Phil seething with rage as she continued to pet Dan.

"But isn't it Dan's concern?" She countered.

"Enough Annabelle, I'm hungry." The man sneered at us, licking his already glistening fangs.

"Me too." Dan agreed savagely. I felt angry and hurt to hear this from Dan, I could only imagine how Phil felt at Dan's cold remark.

"Fine." She sighed then motioned for the man to get on with it. Dan was starting to lunge at us but Annabelle held him back. "No, not you dear. Let's let Bruce handle this one." She grinned. Dan whined but did as he was told and remained at her side as Bruce was trying to find the perfect angle to strike at. Just as he was about to strike, Annabelle turned Dan to face herself and kissed him squarely on the mouth. I felt Phil's anger boil over as he lunged at them both, fangs bared, a yell of defiance leaving his chest and charge out of his mouth. Bruce changed position to try to strike Phil down, but I intervened by punching him in the jaw. I felt the bones in my hand and in his face shatter on impact. Bruce took two massive steps backwards before falling to the ground, screaming in muffled pain as his hands were clasped to his broken face. I just shook my hand out and looked back over at the threesome.

Dan was pushed to the side by Phil as he punched Annabelle to the ground. But that was not enough for Phil. He held Dan off as he continued to kick Annabelle over and over until the black blood poured out of her mouth and nose like a faucet.

"You. Won't. EVER. Kiss. My. Man. AGAIN!" He roared, emphasizing with every kick, delivering the final blow on the final word. Annabelle remained unmoving as Dan began yelling at Phil.

"What the hell did you do to my bride?" Phil whipped around and faced Dan. A look of eternal anger and hurt stained his pale face.

"What?" Phil asked unsure if he had heard right.

"What did you do to my bride?" Dan wailed again pushing Phil aside and bending down to the now possibly dead Annabelle.

I could no longer tell who had the most sorrowful look on the other man's face; Dan, crying at his bride's dilapidated state or Phil, bemoaning the sight of his beloved morn another. A ball of fiery anger rolled through me as I picked up Bruce by the collar of his scruffy leather jacket and thudded him against a wall so hard, I saw black blood speckle the brick wall.

"What did you do to Dan and how do we fix him?" I hissed so softly I had to repeat it. "How do we fix him?" I now roared banging his head against the wall with every word.

"We bit him." Bruce spat out a mouthful of thick, black liquid. "The only way to fix him is to suck out the venom." I let him fall to the ground where he slumped like a puppet with its strings cut off.

"I'll do it." Phil volunteered moving in towards Dan. I held Phil back.

"No, you aren't ready to do this. New bloods can get carried away very quickly and Dan is an O blood type." Phil didn't looked phased and still tried to move past me. "Even I had trouble controlling myself-"

"But he was human then." Phil interrupted.

"That doesn't matter!" I bellowed fear now shaking my voice. "One taste of another vampire's blood and you're hooked, like drugs. Plus, Dan is so strong, I don't know if I'll be able to hold him down. Phil please listen to me, you might accidentally kill him or worse, you might become a blood sucker yourself." I begged. Phil stopped, looked at me with deep thought and concentration in his eyes then finally spoke.

"Promise me something then." He requested. I was stunned by how calm he was.

"What is it?" I asked, he looked at Dan's still huddled position over Annabelle's body.

"Promise me that if I go too far, you will kill me." Phil said still staring at Dan. My mouth fell as I stepped back. I felt white as Phil concentrated as Dan's shaking form, never breaking his cage.

"No Phil." I stated not too calmly. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me until I was nose to nose with him.

"Vicky, I can not live any live, immortal nor human without Dan." His gaze was so intense with love and sadness, tears began to fill my own eyes.

"Okay fine," I choked. "I promise." He hugged me then we both turned to Dan. Dan was stronger than I thought, so Phil straddled him just to be save. Phil leaned in.

"I love you, Dan." He whispered in his ear before giving a tremendous bite on top of the still fresh fangs marks from before. Dan grew angry and tried to fight back but we kept him still. Phil came up to spit out a mouthful of the black blood and what looked like mucus. He had to pause a moment, preparing himself again before going back to retrieve more. Tears rolled down my cheeks as this agonizing process took over ten minutes. Which is the equivalent of an hour in vampire time. But little by little, Dan grew back to Dan.

Once Phil had finished, he got up and walked away. I guessed to control his new want for new blood or to overcome his vampire urges to want to finish what he had started.

"You had me so freaking worried you twat." I lightly punched Dan's arm. I wiped my eyes then noticed how Dan did not look very healthy as he sat up. He turned away from me and vomited what looked like human's blood and something yellowy. "God Dan." I moaned getting a whiff of the horrible liquid. "What did you eat?" Dan shook his head before throwing up more of the acid from within himself.

"I don't want to talk about it." He groaned before throwing up again. Phil came back and looked as sickly as Dan did. Dan turned, looked up at Phil, shock flashed over his face as he tried to stand, but he toppled and fell into his own vomit. "Phil," Dan worriedly looked up at Phil, ignoring the sick on his arm and side. "What happened to you? You look horrible." Phil chuckled a little before bending down and helped Dan up as I did.

"I look only as bad as you do." Phil countered, steadying Dan.

"Phil had to suck out the blood sucker venom from your veins." I said, wrinkling my nose at the sick on the ground and on Dan. Dan gazed at Phil with new admiration in his now again chocolate eyes.

"How are you? And no bullshit." Dan pointed at Phil. Phil swallowed then looked ashamed before muttering.

"You taste delicious." My hand rose to my mouth and tears formed in Dan's eyes.

"Phil." Dan rubbed Phil's arm then wrapped him in a hug crying into Phil's shoulder. Phil looked shaky and stood as still as possible as Dan continued to cry. I let them be and looked down at the bodies of Annabelle and Bruce with no remorse, only hatred.

"Fuck you both." I whispered then spat and kicked the bodies as Dan's legs gave way making him fall back to the ground.

"Phil, I-I still l-love you." Dan stuttered rising again. Phil's face broke from sickly to joyful at this statement.

"Dan," He grasped Dan's face in his hands lovingly. "I will always love you, I just will have to feed differently than you." Dan shook his face and turned to me.

"Vicky, there must be something!" Dan moaned as Phil wrapped his arms around Dan's body in effort to calm him down. Dan wrapped his arms around Phil in return but tears soundlessly streamed down his face, his eyes still on me. I racked my brain trying to thing of anything thing, yet another solution to yet another problem. No matter how hard I thought, nothing came to me. Finally, tears in my eyes, conceding defeat as I shook my head slowly unsure how to fix such a massive problem.

It began to rain.

Washing away the blood bath we all had caused.

Dan's sick slid down the street with the blood mingling together.

Phil looked stony and Dan held him, crying as the rain continued to fall.

I looked at them between strands of wet hair and silently promised my new creations this:

I would find a solution, even if it meant the death of all vampires.

There had to be a solution, there just had to be...


	11. Chapter 11

"And thank you for choosing Dublin Airs, the leprechaun's choice for flying any wheres." A smiling freckled ginger woman smiled on the television in front. We were on a plane to Great Britain. However, none of us were very happy and Phil looked miserable. His fists clenched the seat's arms, his gaze was unseeing and unfriendly, the worst of it all was the black circles under his eyes. He looked like a tortured Tim Burton character.

Dan grabbed Phil's closet hand and leaned up against him. Dan's head on Phil's shoulder, tears in his eyes, Phil staring at nothing. It broke my heart.

"How are you feeling, Phil?" I asked unsure if I really wanted the answer. Phil broke from his trance to look straight into my eyes with a sick longing. I knew what he felt before he even said it.

"Hungry." He moaned softly. I nodded.

"Yes, but besides that?" I inquired. He went back into his trace and whispered softly.

"Numb."

"Lifeless?" I added, he looked up again and nodded, glad that someone finally understood. This wasn't good. He was already starting to lose his humanity. If Phil let the blood sucker venom consume him entirely, I wasn't so sure we'd be able to bring the real Phil back; even if we _did_ find a cure.

"I feel sick." Phil muttered then tried to stand.

"Where are you going?" I asked Phil as he passed me.

"Toilet." He stated more hurriedly as he rushed to the restroom. He managed to get to the toilet just in time. I saw a portly man huff at Phil rushing past him and taking the restroom before he did. But his expression quickly changed from anger to disgust. This caused him to go back to his seat with no more complain.

"Dan," I said sliding next to him. "We may have a problem." I explained my fears to Dan who looked sad but seemed to understand what may happen to Phil if we couldn't find a cure in time. "But as long as we keep him from feeding, he should be okay." Dan looked alarmed.

"Keep him from feeding all together?" Dan questioned. I nodded. Dan shook his head like I was joking. "Vicky, that's impossible. You know better than I do about how hungry new vampires are."

"I know but I also know that frenzy you get when you feed and how hard it is to stop. With us, it's just a few meaningless bodies here and there to regenerate lost energy and, let's be honest, to get that rush of who's predator and who's prey." Dan nodded again, remembering the murderous feeling all too well. "But for Phil, that rush is like a high for a drug, he wants to be on that high all the time, no matter who or what is destroyed in the process." Dan looked sad, began to cry, then grew angry.

"Why can we not catch a break?" He wailed. Concerned and annoyed passengers whipped around to see what the problem was. I unblinkingly explained that his favorite football team just lost a very important game. They all understood either with nods or 'Oh's' then went back to their businesses.

"Guys?" We turned to see Phil's fangs pointing out and his face was covered with blood. Dan gasped quietly while I felt angry and scared.

"Phil, what did you do?" I spoke in a trying to keep even tone but was failing miserably.

"What do you think?" He asked coolly but his expression was one of being satisfied at last. We all headed back to the restroom, calming everyone as we went. I opened the door revealing the bloodily lifeless husk of a steward. His eyes were still wide with horror and his mouth hung open like a door with a broken hinge. He wasn't much older than Dan judging by the hair style and shoes choice.

"How are we going to hide this?" Dan whimpered in my ear as Phil cleaned his face in the sink next to the body. I glanced up to see a vent.

We returned to our seats after we washed our hands and made sure no one would see a face above themselves when they were taking a dump. That would cause a panic we could not control.

"Phil, you cannot eat anymore until we figure out what to do, okay?" I scolded him. He scolded at me then grinned evilly as Dan had, sending shivers up my spine.

"Oh yeah, and who's going to stop me? You, Miss I-Know-Everything-About-Anything-About-Being-A-Vampire?" He used an octave higher than necessary to emphasize his point then rounded on Dan who was begging Phil to stop. "Or Mr. I-Love-You-So-Much-It-Hurts." None of us were excepting me to get up and punch Phil in the throat causing him to gasp and cough at his broken esophagus.

"Shut up until we get to London. And even after that," I threatened as Phil's eyes watered. "Still remain silent." We all remained so until we dropped down into London International Airport. We got off the plane and were making our way out of the airport when a news reporter grabbed our attention.

"This just in, after a day and a half of flight 369 being missing, it has been found. The plane was found crashed in the Atlantic Ocean today after it mysteriously disappeared from radio waves Tuesday. Scotland Yard is investigating the crash site today but reports as of right now there are no known survivors."

"Well that's good at least, no one is looking for us." Dan offered optimistic, but his comment was soon pointless as the reporter rushed on.

"Although there are suspicions of terrorists, this footage from airport security in Chicago shows that four persons got on the plane without any tickets nor passports just before the plane took off." There in black and white, was Dan, Phil, Victor and I all getting on the plane. We watched Phil again calm the crowd and Victor get taken down as we boarded the plane. Victor seemed to talk his way out of being tased then joined us quickly. "These four individuals are wanted in both Great Britain and America so if you see anyone with this characteristics," They listed them in a four square shape for all to see. 'Suspect One: Male 6' 3'', 20 to 25 years old, brown hair, brown eyes, thin' Dan. 'Suspect Two: Male 5' 9'', 20 to 35 years old, blonde hair, thin' Victor, my heart sunk realizing that they didn't need to look for him anymore. He was one of the lost. 'Suspect Three: Male 6' 2'', 23 to 25 years old, black hair, blue eyes, thin" Phil. The old Phil at least, the new Phil had red eyes. 'Suspect Four: Female, 5' 6'', 18 to 21 years old, black hair, thin'. Me.

"Notify your local police, as soon as possible." The reporter urged before moving to a story about a three-legged dog named Chester.

"Come on." I nudged them along quickly. I began to here whispers and smell fear. I saw Phil tense up and inhale deeply at the aroma of fear and blood. I shoved him along as one British man in a green bow tie said

"Hey, I think it's them from the news."

Dan and I both had a vice grips on Phil's wrists then we bolted.


	12. Chapter 12

Phil was there then he was gone.

That much I am sure of.

After the crowd began to recognize us, we ran. Phil was between me and Dan then he just... vanished. We were running in the wide open airport atrium, I smelt another vampire, felt a bash to the head, fell to the ground and felt a deep, horrible pain in my arm before blacking out. I woke up to a blinding light.

"Who are you?" An old voice snapped at me as I hissed in protest against the harsh light.

"What?" I groaned trying to rise but finding it impossible because my limps were suddenly too heavy to even consider lifting.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" The voice snapped again. It smelled like a human but I knew they had seen my fangs so they knew I was a vampire. But if they knew, why weren't they scared? "Answer the question!" The voice bellowed and I felt a deep pain radiant from my knee as if it was just hit with something large and heavy. I moaned then thought it childish as the pain disappeared as quickly as it had begun. "Not too tough are you, vampire?" The voice inquired. I forced my eyes to adjust to the light to see who was talking to me so crudely. It was an an old woman, that was all I could make out from the bent silhouette.

"I am Vicky." I managed. "Who are you, where am I?" Then I realized the sudden lack of man scent around me. "Where's Dan and Phil?" She finally lowered the light and I saw it to be a LED lantern that had a grantee to never die. She gave me a sad knobbly shake of the head.

"Poor thing, you don't know do you?" I hated pity in the best of times. I tried to shoot up and scare her but ended up sort of tripping half way up and hitting my head on the hard earth below me.

"What don't I know?" I growled as the pain dissipated.

"One of your friends was taken and the other was attacked and is in my care right now." She turned, grabbed a bottle from a nearby table, hobbled back to me on the gigantic walking stick that I assumed she had hit me with earlier, roped me up and poured the liquid down my throat. It tasted like stale lake water and I spat it out when she finally released me. Then I realized I could move again so I stood up and grabbed her throat, lifting her off the ground a few feet.

"What did you just give me?" I hissed, tightening my grip causing her baggy eyes to budge a little.

"Antidote to the poison you were given." She managed then pushed out of my grip with a quickness I couldn't even fathom then swung the walking stick over her head to hit my on mine.

"Ow!" I grumbled which made her chuckle a little.

"Don't mess with a witch dearie." She touched her nose then helped me up to my feet. I looked around to see I was in some gigantic greenhouse area that I had thought to be a forest, with moonlight shining through its glass walls. If it had been daytime, I would have fried like a Kentucky chicken. We made our way around the gardens and out of the greenhouse into the cool night.

"You're a witch? But I thought witches were just a myth." I began walking along a trail even I could barely see in the darkness.

"Witches were the first supernatural creatures on the planet. But thanks to the humans and the whole Dark Ages thing, there are few left." She continued on the path sadly thinking about the past of her species. I then remembered Dan and Phil and had to know were they were right then.

"Who did you find with me? I mean which one was taken and which one was saved?" I asked as we neared a dilapidated house. It was small and it looked like it was made of candy but now the candy had molded and rotted into an unpleasant mush.

"This way." She called as I stopped moving forward and held a hand to my nose. "That is really rude you know." The witch informed me as she opened the door and went in. I put my hand down and rushed in to avoid as much smell as possible.

The interior was far nicer than the exterior. It was like walking into a mansion made out of the candy that had come straight from the factories. There was candy floss carpeting, a spiral staircase made out of candy cane and my favorite, a chandelier made purely out of harden sugar that sparkled and smelled divine.

"Way did you think Hazel and Gretel didn't want to leave?" She cackled in response to my expression of shock and delight. As I gazed at a light figure shaped like a blood drop, my stomach growled savagely but I ignored it.

"Where's Phil or Dan?" I pressed the light left her eyes as she hobbled down the hallway and motioned for me to follow.

"They took a liking to your tall black haired friend because of what they had seen in the news with him calming and making an entire rampaging crowd forget."

"So they took Phil then." I thought out loud angrily as we continued down the candy coated hallway. "That's not good. Phil was changed into a blood sucker on our way here." I explained to her. I smelt the fear oozed from her but she maintained a cool expression of indifference. She opened a door to reveal an unconscious Dan lying out on a bed. I rushed to him and made sure he was still as undead as I was.

"He's fine, he just won't wake up for a few days." The witch reassured me before mixing something up in the corner. "Terrible what happened to him. He was between them and Bill when they took him."

"It's Phil," I corrected her interrupting her which made her look back at me annoyed. "Sorry, what happened?" I asked causing her to continue.

"They had a Hiss with them." I gasped, a Hiss was a vampire mix between a blood sucker and a rattlesnake's venom. Only the venom from this particular type of vampire could kill anything, even an immortal. "That's what got you, it knocked you out, bit you, then went for Gil. But he," She motioned at Dan with a wooden spoon that flicked an orange liquid everywhere. "Stepped in the way, the fool. The Hiss grabbed him and bit him in the neck, the worst place to get bit with a poison, as you know." She nodded towards my scars from where Vladimir had bitten me so long ago, so far away from this nightmare. "If I hadn't of come in and disappeared with you two, you both would have died from the poisoning." She held a bowl and gingerly walked back to the bed then sat on a stool next to Dan. "You only have a scratch which will heal by the morning." I looked down at my arm to see a greenish tint in my veins under my skin, but knew it would be fine from the look of it. "Grant here, he got the worst of it." She removed the bandages on his neck to reveal the same effect as on my arm only fifty times worse.

"Will he be okay?" I asked as she took a pad of orange muck from the bowl and applied it thickly onto the wound. Dan moaned in pain and tried to push her back in his unconscious state but I was faster and held him down.

"Thank you, dearie." She smiled and continued applying as Dan fought me. "He will live. But he will not be fit to travel for a few days and will have to heal." I nodded as she applied the last of it. "There now." She said reapplying fresh bandages which calmed Dan down into a motionless state again. "That's it, go back to sleep. Nothing you want to see out here." She added taking the bowl out of the room, I assumed to wash it off. I took this time to inch closer to Dan and really study him. He was alive but there was still a lot of poison in his system. I could see now that the orange gunk was sucking up the venom like a mop and when she applied more, it was like pulling lemon in a paper cut for Dan. I placed a hand on his sweat fringe and pet it affectionately.

"Dan," I whispered. "I promise I will fix everything and you and Phil will be together the way you two never got because of this messed up world. I promise, everything will be alright."

"How can you promise that?" The witch asked from the doorway. I whipped around and growled. "It's a reasonable question, Waterworks." I wondered what she meant then felt the tears leaking from my face. I wiped them away angrily and stormed out of the room.

"A valid question, yes. But I am not concern with that now. I need to find Phil." I informed her simply and wrenched the front door open. I suddenly felt woozy and faint causing me to lean up against the doorway.

"You can't go anywhere." She replied helping back into the house and down a different hallway from Dan's. "You barely have enough strength to how yourself upright." She added as I leaned heavily on her for support. "Here." She dragged me into the kitchen and sat me down on a chair while one flew towards her and stopped just as she sat down. She pulled her sleeve up and revealed pale, flesh that beckoned me. "Here." She repeated holding it out to me. I shook my head not wanting to feed on her but she didn't let me get away with that so easily. "If you don't feed you die, stupid. I'm a witch and can just get rid of the venom and replenish my blood levels now feed, that's an or-" She finished in a wail as I sunk my fangs into her arm. When the pain dissipated, she began to stroke my hair as I fed. She must have replenished her blood at least three times because I knew she didn't hold as much blood as I drank. When I had finished, I wiped my mouth while she let the venom flow out of her like water off a duck's back.

"Witchcraft." I mumbled to which she chuckled.

"Now that were are both in mostly sound minds," She said making me smile. "Let's get down to business. What do we know?" She asked me. I rose to my feet and began to pace which always made me feel better at planning.

"We know the Order has Phil for some reason."

"Come on girl, you can't be that stupid." She said causing me to halt.

"Excuse me?" I asked she rolled her eyes then went on.

We know why they want Bill already." I shook my head not following her. She slammed a hand to her forehead then hit me with her stick again. "The Order wants power more than anything, right?" I nodded agreeing with her even though I was annoyed that she kept beating me around all the time with her stupid stick. "Well, with that kind of power, and the power of technology, they could make the humans forget who and what they were and remind them that they are their slaves and take over the world. But as you and I both know, without the humans' order, all worlds that depend on them would fall into ruins."

"But why would the Order want that?" I asked in response.

"Ransom?" She guessed. "Bow down to us or we'll destroy the human race and everything they think and don't know it stands for? Then they just do it anyways to create a universe of chaos and war?" It seemed possible but regardless the reasoning, we needed to get Phil back and back to normal.

"Okay, so what's the plan?" I asked not knowing what we were getting into but knowing we needed to try.


	13. Chapter 13

"There is talk of the Order regrouping in London in an underground maze, beneath Buckingham Palace." She talked as she got a pot of tea ready.

"Buckingham Palace?" I repeated in disbelief. "How do you ever know this isn't false information?" She froze, turned towards me with tears in her eyes and said.

"I just do, okay?" She croaked her voice cracked with tears but I needed to know before I got myself in a trap or worse, brought Dan down with me.

"No, tell me." I insisted. She swallowed the huge lump in her throat then spoke.

"I know because back then, it was a witch's coven. It was a whole community-"

"Right underneath the queen's feet?" I questioned but she gave me a venomous look that told me to not Turpin again, or else. I didn't know, or else what? But she knew more about my kind than I did plus I noticed the sun was rising so I kept quiet.

"Yes, right underneath the queen herself. There was a team of witches who made Buckingham Palace over head so no one could disturb the ground beneath it and they never thought that any harm would come to those living there." She shut her eyes for a moment before continuing. "We lived quite happily there for hundreds of years. I had a family too, with brothers, sisters, nieces, nephews, aunts, uncles, even children of my own." The tears really came now so she turned back to making tea. "The vampires came while a plague was threatening our community as it was. They were ruthless, they brought the only real thing that can kill witches: fire. They burned every man, woman and child that dared to cross their path or cowered out of fear. I was one of the only few to escape because my husband drew the vampires away by sacrificing himself for our safety." She broke down and sobbed, I felt tears prickled my eyes at the thought of hearing my family, friends and neighbors all dying and burning into into nothing but a smokey, screaming ash pile. "Out of the twenty some survivors, no one has dared to go back to see what has become of our homes. We all have a pretty good idea." She wiped away the tears and went back to tea making.

"How many were there before the-?" I asked but she told me before the question left my lips.

"Thousands, hundreds of thousands, possibility millions all burned to a crisp." She stated unceremoniously.

"That means it's a sprawling city underneath the whole of London." I concluded. She nodded but didn't say anything. "How do we know they are under Buckingham Palace then?"

"If they wanted to met anywhere in there, it would be at the city's heart. It is beautiful, designed during the time of the Italian Renaissance, which vampires love for some reason, and lit dimly by sunlight which they will use no doubt to keep prisoners from running away."

"How can it be lit by sunlight if it's underground?"

"That is one of the great mysteries that the architects never spoke of." She smiled wickedly putting a finger to her nose, taunting me. "No one really knows, it's just there." She informed me truthfully.

"So who do we get in?" She chuckled and stated.

"YOU get in by yourself and you have to get in through Buckingham Palace. Inside, there is a room that even the queen can't open because only vampires can. Be careful however, she is a werewolf and will smell you coming far faster than you will be able to smell her. Dearie, you're entering the loin's den and the only way of coming out is either alive or in a body bag." She warned uncaring. I thought about her words as the pot whistled and she made the tea.

"I don't care." I said finally when she brought over the tea. "Phil is still my friend and I need to fix this mess that I caused." I took my cup and went to leave the room but her question stopped me.

"How is this mess yours to clean up?"

"If I had just let fate take Dan and Phil, they would be together in the great beyond without any of this immortal bull shit to deal with." I then left and went to her library, I had noticed it when she walked me through the house.

It looked like the library hadn't been sat in or had any guests in ages. All the books had dust on them, the air chair hadn't been sat in, and the little lamp in the corner didn't had enough oil to last a few seconds. There was only one giant window but it was covered by an even larger tapestry. I didn't dare touch it so it was very dark as I was researching. I knew a computer would be quicker but her house didn't even have electric lights so I didn't even bother asking for one. I also doubted the information I needed would be on the internet. What I needed was ancient information that even the internet would either not know or be afraid to answer. I needed to know how to turn a blood sucker back into a regular vampire and, if worse came to worse, how to kill it.

I searched and searched but nothing had the answer I was looking for.

"You're never going to find it that way." An old familiar voice informed me. I didn't jump but let her come to me and sit me down in the armchair while she used her walking stick to hold herself up. "You need to sit for this." She promised me as I tried to get up and let her sit. I stopped and relaxed back into the chair as she spoke. "The only way to turn your friend back into a normal vampire, don't look so surprised! You mumble to yourself." I hadn't realized that I did this, so I let the shock fall away from my face as she continued. "The only way is for the creator to let the invention bite himself, or in this case, herself." My venom went cold. If I had had a heart, it would have stopped.

"So what you're saying is..." I processed this new information slowly. "I need to let Phil drink my venom. But what if he can't stop?" She gave me a sad little shake of the head as if to say we both knew he wouldn't stop until I was dry.

"The only way to change him back is to die." She concluded. She tried to rub my shoulder to calm me but I slapped her hand away, stood up, realized the earth was spinning too fast for me and fell to the floor as I fainted.

My last conscious thought was when I had promised Dan that I would get Phil back, at any cost.

At any cost.

Did that include dying on my part? I wondered before the darkness swallowed me whole.


	14. Chapter 14

"Wake up." That ancient voice instructed me. I was so weak and limp, I didn't want to. I knew if I woke up, I had to face a reality that I created and I _really_ didn't want to deal with. "Wake up, you stupid vampire." She ordered again this time poking me with her giant walking stick.

"No." I mumbled keeping my eyes shut, but that worked the better of two seconds before she thrust a knobbly finger into my eye.

"Weaklings don't get up! Humans don't get up! Now get up and fix your mess because no one else will, Susie Sucks-A-Lot!" She was yelling at me and I didn't appreciate the nickname. I opened my eyes and rose to my feet in one fluent motion. "Oh good you're awake." She commented exiting the room. "Thought I'd have to hit you with my wand again."

"That's not a wand, that's a walking stick." I followed her back into the kitchen and rinsed out my cup in the sink.

"Honey Dear," She sat down with a sudden exhale. Letting her legs give way causing her butt to hit the chair harder than necessary. "I don't know what mumbo jumbo human cartoon shit you grew up on but this-" She slammed the stick down hard which sent red sparks fly up out of the tip. "Is a real to goodness wand. The only small ones are the ones first given to little whichs and warlocks. Real wands grow with age, and if you make one snap about how big my stick is, you mind as well go for a morning stroll in that sunlight out there!" She gave me an evil eye but I still smiled all the same. "What are you smiling about? I just threatened to kill ya!" I began laughing.

"I know." I gasped through my outburst. "You just remind me of a crusty fairy godmother is all!" This started her off too and we laughed until we cried.

"What's so funny?" Someone asked from the doorway. We both turned to see Dan, he was clinging to the wood of the doorway, weak and in pain, but he still had a childish about himself somehow.

"Dan." I grinned and ran over to help him up. "You're alive, well as alive as you're going to get at least. And you're walking." I marveled until-

"But he shouldn't be!" The witch from her seat growled, rising to her feet. Dan tried to step in front of me to protect me.

"Who are you?" He managed before sliding down the wall but he still look furiously up at her in defiance.

"I'm the one who saved you, you ungrateful twat." She muttered as we both helped him back to his bed. "Let me check your bandaging." She ordered me more than him as I helped him into the bed and filled him in on what was going on while she got another bowl of orange stuff ready.

"Then where's Phil?" Dan gritted his teeth as she placed the orange stuff on his wound.

"You're a lot stronger than I expected." She noted openly intrusting our conversation. "You might be able to leave in a day or two."

"That's great news!" I exclaimed holding Dan's hand as she seemed to smack on more orange stuff than necessary.

"Where's Phil?" Dan repeated, annoyed even through his pain. I turned back and felt the sadness fall on my face.

"That's just it Dan, Phil is with the Order."

"Well we have to get him back!" Dan tired to sit up but I held a hand to his shoulder which stopped him.

"But Dan you do remember Phil as a blood sucker right? Well he hasn't changed but there might be a way I could stop it." I added hesitantly.

"Then stop it. Any means necessary!" Dan pronounced like a fearless knight riding off to war.

"The only way to stop it is for her to be bitten by Gil." The witch added before leaving the room with the bowl in tow.

"Tactless." I muttered after her.

"Phil has to bite you?" Dan asked then realizing what this would mean. He thought a minute before saying "Vicky, don't do it."

"What?" I was taken aback by this command. "I thought you loved Phil more than immortality itself."

"I do, but I don't want you to die either." He confided. I felt my mouth make an 'O' shape. This was the 'Mommy Effect' I had once heard about. New born vampires grow attached to their creators like, well a child to its mother or a child to its teddy bear ('Teddy Bear Blues'). This was the growing up of vampires that grew too attached to their creators for their own good.

"Dan, I have to do this. You and Phil have a better future together than I do, and I'm all alone. Plus ya know, the whole fate of the world thing." I added as an after thought. He chuckled at this but grew solemn again as he grabbed my arm.

"Don't go." I knew at some point I would have to lie to Dan, but I didn't realized it would be this soon.

"I won't." The lie felt bitter in my mouth but I kept a straight face as he accepted it with a smile.

"Good." Then he yawned, turned over but only to roll back and whisper "I'm too hungry to sleep." I now realized how long it had been since he had eaten. I excused myself and went to talk to the witch.

"No problem." She said rolling up her sleeve. "Hey, when are you going to tell him you're lying?" She asked before she left me.

"He can't even find out." I pointed at her making sure she keep her mouth shut as well. She mimed a seal on her lips then left me alone in the kitchen. I was finally alone with my thoughts and by the sound of Dan's suckling noises, I had a good five minutes to myself.

I then realized I hadn't been alone since I made Dan and Phil.

….

It was lonely being alone. I concluded when she entered the room again.

"He's asleep." She informed me. I nodded to let her know I knew. "When are you leaving?" was her next question.

"Soon." I answered simply.

"Tonight then?" She suggested. I nodded again and she then took me to the only room I hadn't been in it the small candied house: hers.

In it, there were jars of organs belonging to other bodies that I had only thought existed in fairy tales and myths. All piled up then lost to the clutter of books, herbs, scrolls and what looked like weapon making equipment. She rusted about and moved things, she was obviously looking for something.

"Do you need any help?" I asked but I was distracted by all the amazing and wonderful things in the crowded room.

"No, I just found it." She informed me calling my attention to a small black orb in her hand. "This is a weapon I have been working on. It is called the Firestorm. It produces a fire so bright that any vampire will run away blind and scared, maybe even with a few burns." She smiled with distasteful satisfaction.

"Then what about me? I'm still a vampire too." I held up my hand in question.

"I made these sunglasses and this cape as well to help fight back the light and burns." She held up a somewhat stylish pair of sunglasses and a midnight blue cape. "The cape helps you become not as visible but not invisible either."

"Why did you make these? Witches aren't affected by sunlight as vampires. Wait," as another thought ouccured to me, "how did you know where Dan, Phil and I were when the Order attacked us?" She was silent then sighed.

"I knew you were coming a long time ago. There was a psych that lived in our coven for many years. I being a skeptic never went to see her. But she cornered me at the marketplace then started yelling about my future. The only why to shut her up was to listen to her predictions. She was spot-on but I didn't know it at the time. She predicted I'd watch everything and everyone I loved burn and that the only way to stop them from destroying more was to help one of their own take them down. She gave me the date, place, and time when I would met you, and described you as stubborn but passionate when it comes to the things you love. Or, in this case, the people you love."

"Whoa whoa whoa. I don't _love_ Dan and Phil." I assured her but she rolled her eyes and tried to whack me with her wand again but I dodged it only to bang my head into the cabinet behind me.

"You may not love them as they love each other," She went on while I rubbed my head. "But you still love them. I don't know if it's more than friendship but there is definitely something there. You care about them, more than your immortality!" She pointed out. I supposed I did love them in that way but now was not the time to think about such pointless things, now was the time to act, to fight, to kill.

"Just give me what I need and I'll be on my way." I said, squeezing the orb a little, an instant fire building up inside of it as it did in me.

"Goodbye, Vampire." The witch hugged me in the doorway of her cottage.

"Goodbye, Witch. Don't you dare tell Dan where I've gone either." I pointed at her before hugging her again. As the sunset, I crept out into the night with nothing except a backpack full of orbs and generously donated bags filled with blood while wearing the cloak.

Now was the time.

Now here was the climax.

Now here comes the end... For me more than on one else. I supposed running swiftly into the night.


	15. Chapter 15

I arrived at Buckingham Palace just as the sun rose over the horizon. It would have been breathtaking if I wasn't focused at the task at hand. "And where are you off to Miss?" Growled a guard that stepped in front of me as I walked past him towards the gate.

"I need to get into Buckingham Palace, I have no plans to injury anyone of the royal family." I promised him but he was immune to my vampiric pressurization.

"Sorry Miss, no one is allowed to enter." He directed me backwards until I was a save distance away from the gate.

"Please, it's a matter of life and death for the whole planet." I begged urgently but he was done talking and reasoning with. I stared at him, trying to think of a different plan. I could just run past him and jump the gate but that would cause too much ruckus. Hey, it's worth a shot I reasoned. And that's just what I did. I ran past him and jumped the gate and boy, did everyone freak out.

"Hey stop you! INTRUDER, RELEASE THE DOGS!" The stubborn guard yelled to his fellows. I heard the dogs and men coming but I was too fast for them and lost them easily. I ease open a cracked window and slip inside the dimly lit room. I run to the still darken hall as the sunlight burns my back.

"Fuck." I whisper as the searing flesh takes longer to heal than needed. I walk out into the hall and scan it quickly.

No sunlight. No guards. No werewolf, yet.

I then speed off to find a door that I'm not even sure what it looks like.

It was ten in the morning and everyone was on high alert. Light was flooding in through the massive windows that were now being guarded as they continued looking for me. I finally found an undisturbed ballroom to hide in, away from the harsh, painful light.

"Where is it?" I mumbled frustrated with myself when a voice answered.

"Where indeed." Suddenly, the curtains that hung from floor to ceiling were opened and I screamed at the horrible pain it caused me. "Who are you and what are you doing here, vampire?" I squinted against the light that burned my corneas.

There standing over me with a slight hunch, wrinkled disapproving face and a powdered white dress to match her hair was the queen of England. I gasped in wonder but the sunlight blistered my vocal cords, making it impossible to answer any question, let alone hers. She tutted then drew the curtain back dimming the room but leaving a little so she could still frown at me. I scuttled to the wall nearer to the replenishing darkness. We then studied each other as I healed.

"What are you doing here?" She repeated. I felt my vocal cords heal then spoke but it was still raspy.

"I'm here to rescue someone."

"Lair, there is no one in this palace you need to save." She growled. She seemed to be growing taller and more muscular as she stood there in her little white dress.

"No, believe me please. I promise you I'm not here to threaten anyone in your family or in this Palace." But she continued to grow, sprouting more hair and now a mussel. I knew I was in no shape to fight here. She may be an old werewolf but those are the most experienced and she probably knew I was in no shape to bargain. Her dress torn off to reveal the massive white slick coat underneath it but it didn't hide the powerful muscles at all. Then I remembered. "Hey, isn't there one door you have never been able to open, and no one else has ever been able to either?" She froze and thought. Her body told me she had every intention on killing me but she still considered the question before ripping my face from my skull.

"How do you know about the door?" She inquired stepping back to let me relax and explain.

"A friend told me." Then I told her my story, the witch, Dan, Phil being a blood sucker, the whole world beneath her feet, and her world being endangered. "And the only way of my to save it is by letting Phil suck my venom." I finished.

"But that will kill you." The queen noted.

"What's one immortal live to the human race?" I answered then smiled sadly. She was shocked then blinked and rose to her monumental paws.

"If you live through this, I will knight you." She padded toward the door at the far end of the room.

"At night I hope and not during the day?" I suggested to which she chuckled.

"We'll see." She grinned like a big bad wolf.

She lead me by way of curtains and shadows back towards her bedroom, away from the sunlight. She refused to change back to a human because she was in her own home so she padded along the halls as the massive, white beast. Some guards muttered 'Your majesty.' as she past and she tilted her head in return. An older guard was accompanied by a younger guard when the younger one's jaw dropped as the queen approached them.

"I'm sorry your highness, it's his first day." The older on apologized as the queen stared at the younger one's opened mouth, the queen nodded before moving on. "You don't gawk at the queen like a perfect ass! Yes you idiot, she's a werewolf. Honestly, have you never seen Doctor Who?" The older one scolded as the younger continued to gaze after the queen.

"Wait here." She ordered when we arrived at her bedroom. I was going to wait behind the bust nearest her door, but I heard more guards coming so I slipped in. "I told you to wait!" She roared in whisper as I began burning and contorting in pain. The far wall was a giant window from floor to ceiling, just as the ballroom had been. She drew it shut then I let myself heal and adjust in the cool blackness. Her room was gigantic, as expected but there were also not too sudull hints of her werewolf bloodline. Portraits of wolfs, not a sliver of silver present anywhere, and, most telling, several messes of torn, ripped and sheared clothing, bedsheets and deflated, featherless pillows.

"Here it is." The queen pointed a paw at the door that laid at the end of her massive and glorious bed with a huge white paw. I stared at the marble door that was engraved with statute vampires clawing up and around the white stone frame of the door like bats. The 'wood' of the door was a solid white, unblemished marble surface, except for the hand print in its center, calling for one of its own. "In all my life, I have never been able to open this door. I never told Phillip about this. This is my room when I have my... Worst nights." She explained. Which explained the lack of care of people knowing and unkempt feel of the room.

"Have you trying touching it?" I asked in a small voice as I felt drawn in by the beckoning hand.

"Well Of course I have! I even tried ramming it but it never even dents-" As my hand pressed against the cool marble hand imprint, the marble seems to shiver before falling away like a waterfall. All that remained was the door way and the dark tunnel leading downwards where the door had been moments before.

"That was easier than expected." I smiled to myself, I glanced over to see the queen's mussel dropped in an uncouth kind of way. "How long have you-"

"All my life, I have wanted to see behind this door." She answered then walked towards it and looked down. "Looks like it leads into Hell." She whimpers and withdraws backwards back into the safety that her room has always brought her.

"Then, you won't be coming?" I asked inching closer as she drew away.

"I will... Take you to the end of the tunnel, but no farther. I do have a country to run after all." She winked, I laughed at her joke as you would at any joke the queen would make. Forced but genuine at the shock she knew how to make a joke at all.

"Well then, best be on our way." I choked on my fear but kept my feet moving, leading down into the dank, dark unknown. "'We must be ready for whatever lies ahead.'" I quoted under my breathe.

"Princess Bride, that was my favorite book when it first came out. What made you deside to quote it?" The queen commented.

"Don't know, it just came to me." I answered as I knew more was yet to come. But I had no idea just what horrors awaited me, not yet.


	16. Chapter 16

We the farther we went down the tunnel, the more creepy and darker it became.

"How are you going to give to your friend?" The queen inquired, the sudden sound sending my venom racing.

"Phil? I guess I'll just follow my instincts." I admitted, she rolled her glassy dog eyes.

"Americans." She huffed, "Just go gaivanting into any stituation with only a half baked idea of what to do or what to expect."

"Really? Alright your Fluffiness, what would you do?" I knew she have me killed in ten different ways for the nickname but she considered the question, but before answering we both smelt something, more like someone. It was a vampire maybe two but I took cover as she did. We then realised that it had been so dark, we had walked right into the city's roads without realizing it.

"Now what, genius?" She retrotted back to me in whisper.

"Give me a second okay your Fluffiness." I snapped back at her. After several minutes of hidding and thinking, I had nothing. "Any ideas?" I asked of her. She seemed to grin before charging out into the street directly in front of the vampires passing by.

"Woof." She growled which sent the vampires running, they must have never seen a werewolf before I reasoned.

"Classy." I muttered as we walked up the street. There was a sign posted on a steet lamp with little oil in it reading: Come see the desruction of the human world! At the city's heart at noon.

"Great we know where it is, but where is the city's heart?" The queen asked. I told her to wait there and ran up to a vampire male with glasses passing by.

"Where's the city's heart? I'm late and I'm new here." I panted for effect, he smiling then directed me to where I needed to go. We both made it with no chance of getting lost or detected, I let the queen borrow my cloak as we found our seats in the massive stadium. At least that felt like it what with the massive rows of seats that encircled the room. It was as the witch had described it: marble with Italian Renanisee flair, the light the fell from the ceiling out of nowhere,and the prisoners in the middle surrounded by guards. You could almost see the prisoners slowly being cooked alive. There were five in all, with Phil in the middle and all were in chains. The chains were rusty and hung from their necks and wrists over their naked torsos. The others looked scared but Phil was angry, you could tell by his burning black eyes.

"Welcome everyone to the descrution of the human race!" The obvious ruler called to his roaring and approving subjects. "But first, I understand that there are some newcomers in the crowd. If you come down now, we promise not to give you to the Hissers. The blood suckers would be more than willing to greet you." Me and the queen exchanged a glance. Was he talking about us? "Really? Too bad. But maybe you'll come down if we first introduce your friends." He nodded somewhere it the shaddows and others pulled out Dan and the witch then tossed them both into the harsh light.

"No!" I roared rising to my feet and running to the center ring.

"There you are." The leader greeted as I pushed past him and ran to the still slightly injuried.

"Dan, you stupid ass, why did you come after me?" I sobbed as I wrapped myself around him to sheild him as much as possible.

"I couldn't let you have all the fun." He smiled soflty before coughing badly. I looked down onto the hand he coughed into, seeing black venom.

"What did you do to him?" I hissed rising to my feet starting to charge at the smiling bastard.

"Why do you care, he'll be healed by the time we kill you." He grinned at me.

"Master," We all turned to Phil who was looking at us with greed in his eyes. "May I have them myself before we begin?" He requested, never taking his eyes off of us, licking his parched lips. The ruler smiled and nodded. Two of the guards unchained him and his rose to his full height. Even though he looked undernorised (probably fed he the crimenals of the city and ran out because of his appiette) he looked stronger and more toned than before I had met him. Dan seemed to awaken and sat up facing Phil on his knees.

"Phil, it's me Dan. I don't know if you remember me, but I love you. I have before the night we died. But now we have an enterity together, please don't waste it on your stomach." Dan begged as he cried, but Phil was set in his ways as a blood sucker and only wanted one thing from Dan: life in the form of venom. Phil reached down and touched Dan's head before coiling his fingers around Dan's neck and lifting him high in the air to sweet his venom with fear.

"No!" I cried out. But Phil was about to sink his fangs in. I took my fingernails then dug into my own flesh, to reveal the muscle beneath. This got Phil's attention and he tossed Dan across the circle and back into the darker area. The witch and queen helped him sit up and watched as Phil and I began circling around. The sun burned us both but neither was going to back down.

"Who are you and why do you care about him?" Phil asked nodding towards Dan. I stopped which caused him to stop then I shook my head.

"You cared about him long before I did." I answered simply. He sprang towards me then coiled his fingers around my neck like he had Dan.

"I only care about me." He growled squeezing a little then he slammed me into the marble floor causing it to crack beneath me. As he was about to bite, I saw terror in his eyes. "What the-?" Then I felt the heat of a thousand suns as my backpack, filled with the witch's Fireballs explode into live. I threw the pack off my seering back causing the vampires nearby to flee in painic.

"That's right!" The witch yelled while covering Dan in the cloak. "Run, run like you made my people run!" She roared as the queen jumped at the Hissers that began surrounding them.

I looked around the blaze and chaos for Phil who had run out of the circle.

"Looking for this?" The ruler asked stepping into the faintest light as the civilization he had created burned up into ash and smoke.

"Let him go." I ordered.

"No, this is the only way to regain our power on this pitiful planet." He had Phil's neck back like a child holding its favorite teddy bear.

"What good will it do? We don't need the daytime, we take the night anyways, let the humans keep their light, we don't need it." I reasoned but he was mad with power and far past the point of reasoning. He tried backing away with Phil in tow but I held up my raw wrist. "Come on Phil, want a taste?" Phil started to struggle but the ruler keep a tight grip so I took drastic measures: I bit into my own flesh then slurpped up the venom trickling down my arm. "Mmm so good." Phil throw the ruler off and raced towards me. I held my arms out and closed my eyes. He thudded against me and we both fell to the floor. He sucked longingly at the venom, lapping it up like mother's milk. I felt weak when Dan was able to finally come over.

"Phil, Phil please please stop you're killing her." He cried and tried to tear Phil away. Bad mistake. Phil back handed Dan and when back gussling. I know what I was getting into when I began this journey but it still wasn't pleasant feeling the life drain you, getting weaker and weaker as life faded.


	17. Chapter 17

A bright light. _Was I in Heaven? No, Heaven wouldn't have any light. But then, wouldn't that be Hell? I was too good for Heaven anyways. _I tried chuckling at the thought but it was too hard to even move.

"Vicky?" Someone asked nearby. The voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't place it so I didn't try to answer.

"Don't even try, she's been through too much to try to wake her up now." That voice I could place: the old witch but she sounded different somehow... Defeated? Kinder? No, that wasn't the old witch that _I_ knew. Someone moved and left the room then someone else stepped closer. "You should be healed now, you can wake up at anytime, Vicky." It _was_ the witch, and she _did_ sound kinder. I felt someone grab my hand and rub it with their thumb. This was very soothing because my skin felt very cold and hers felt warm. I tried to move my lips but no sound or movement came so I went back to sleep. What else could I do?

Later...

It was significantly less brighter when I woke up the second time. This time a cool hand was smoothing out my hair and a broken voice was speaking to me.

"Vicky, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." It was Phil this time. "I just wanted to apologize and... God, you better be okay. I couldn't live with myself if you were..." He stopped and cried softly before leaving the room. I tried to call him back but I couldn't. Sleep overtook me again, God this was annoying.

Even Later...

I finally was too sick of laying down any longer and I forced my eyes to open. It was bright, very bright. Too bright I decided and I shut my eyes again and groaned.

"Vicky?" Someone asked excitedly.

"Dan?" I mumbled holding my hand against the light.

"Oh my god, you're alright!" He jumped up and ran to the door. "She's awake, she's awake!" There were hurried footsteps as they came running to my side.

"Vicky, are you alright?" Someone asked.

"Say something, anything!" Said another, too many people were talking at once and I was getting a headache when a voice overpowered them all.

"Give her some room and shut it!" The witch yelled over top of everyone. I smiled and tried to open my eyes again, I wanted to see her stern face again. But when I looked up at her, she was relieved more than anything.

"You are one lucky little vampire." She smiled like a grandmother would to her granddaughter after she had done something nice to a stranger.

"How?" I managed, trying to sit up but at least four pairs of hands stopped me.

"Well," Dan began and looked for someone to help him out.

"Phil did a number on you." The queen assisted, she was human again and in a stark white dress but her hair was down and she looked more like a regular person than I thought possible. No crown, no jewels, just, a regular grandmotherly type elder.

"He sucked until there was barely anything left." The witch continued with a grimace.

"Sorry." Phil mumbled, blushing previously with shame on his face.

"Well, you look a lot better." I smiled weakly to which he smiled back with tears in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry I did this to you!" He howled, letting the tears really fall now.

"It's fine Phil, really." I promised reaching out with my hand made of what felt like lead and patting his nearby hand.

"But you don't know the end of the story." Dan said sadly, I was confused.

"What's that the end of it?" I asked.

"Not hardly!" The witch cackled humorlessly then grew serious. "Phil sucked almost the entirety of your venom out except for three percent which was enough to keep you alive." _Only three percent?_ I thought in shock as she went on. "And since there isn't any vampire venom blood banks in the world, we had to give you a blood transfusion. A _real _blood transfusion, which means..." She sighed heavily before going on, but I bet her to the punch.

"I'm only three percent vampire now?" I gaped, the little circle of friends nodded morosely and I began to take in my surroundings. I was in the queen's spare bedroom, no, I was in the _queen's bed!_ I realized with shock. I got an even bigger shock seeing the IV with blood dripping slowly into my flesh. I looked to Dan and Phil. "What about you two? Aren't you tempted by this?" I held out my arm with the needle in it to them. They both looked uncomfortable and sucked in a sharp breathe.

"After seeing what I did to you, I have been turned off of drinking blood of any kind." Phil stated with a disgusted look on his face.

"Same here." Dan said turning away from the needle to look at Phil. I looked wildly from Dan to Phil and back again.

"But, you'll die without it!" I argued then I felt woozy and relaxed again.

"Not if we get our own blood transfusions." Dan said, prompting them both to pull up their sleeves revealing that they had bandages over the small soft part on their inner bend in their arms.

"But where did you get all that blood from?" I asked softly, this was too much information after waking up. The witch held out her own arms revealing the same bandaging on both of her inner elbows.

"We have been slow getting rid of the venom and replacing it with my blood." She smiled, I looked at Dan and Phil.

"So you're both part vampire and part warlock now?" I asked, not sure if I was right or not.

"Yep." They both agreed and smiled at each other.

"So we can live at least a few centuries with each other." Dan beamed, taking Phil's hand to which Phil kissed their intertwined fingers.

"Think of all the YouTube videos." Phil chuckled.

"Think of all the subscribers after a couple of centuries!" Dan laughed, "I'll be a mess from all that editing!" They all found some humor in that because, for right now, everyone was a mess in some way. The blood donating witch, the werewolf queen, the two half vampire, half warlocks and me in the middle of it all, the three percent human vampire.

"If you wait in fifty or so years to come out," I said softly, causing everyone to fall silent. "Then the new subscribers will be like," I pointed with a heavy hand. "'My grandmother was right! She knew it before anyone else!'" I grinned at their laughter then let my eyes flutter then close.

"Sweet dreams." The queen said then stalked out of the room.

"No nightmares, hopefully." The witch whispered following the queen out, she wand thumping on the wooden floor as she went. I managed to open my eyes one last time and smiled up at Dan and Phil.

"My creations." I sighed. "I guess you're only mine by three percent though." I muttered sadly.

"No," Dan said wrapping me in a hug. "You'll always be our savior, because without you." He pulled away and grabbed Phil's hand again then showed me their interlocked fingers. "This wouldn't be possible." I nodded then whispered before sleep took me.

"And if it wasn't for Phil, I won't get to be human again." I felt a gentle kiss on my forehead before I drifted away into subconsciousness.

"You're welcome." I thought I heard him say.

EPILOGUE

It had been several months seen I had seen Dan and Phil in the flesh, but I was still up-to-date on their channels. They explained that their equipment and all their devices had gotten lost in the luggage when they had come back from America and that was why they hadn't been on the internet at all for the past couple of weeks. The fans had speculated, some thought they had gone to Las Vegas and got hitched, others say that they were just taking a break from the whole scene for awhile. But there was one girl from America that had got the whole story exactly right, but people just thought it was just another fan fiction. I smiled at the feedback on my 'fiction' with people praising it but complaining how long it was and how unlikely it was to actually occur. I shut the laptop and looked out, past the bustling, smelly marketplace below the hotel, and towards the pyramids in the distance.

Since I had become more human again, I had spent a lot of time in the sun. Now, I had a tan and a renew appreciation for the warmth the sun brought.

"Madame Victoria?" Someone asked bowing low as I sunbathed on the roof.

"Yes?" I asked him not tearing away my attention for anything.

"There are two men here to see you. They say you are an old friend of theirs?" He questioned, looking silently worried. "They are not from this land. Both are very tall and one in as pale as the moon, I swear!" He gossiped quickly. I grinned widely, it had taken them this long to find me after I left a note in their apartment saying 'See you in the sun, my creations.' I had signed it Ra who was one of the many Egyptian gods and goddesses that represented the sun. I had thought it was clever but I knew at least Dan would have found it annoying.

"Send them up." I ordered, rising to my own feet and waking to the shade of some umbrellas that were supplied on the rooftop. I took a sip of water before turning to Dan and Phil with open arms smiling. "My creations!" I stated dramatically.

"Our Ra!" They laughed and hugged me. We talked and caught up on each others' lives. They were there to invite me to their wedding which was coming up.

"You will come, won't you?" Phil asked hesitantly, grabbing Dan's hand. I saw a flash of white gold glimmer on Phil's ring finger as he did this small movement. I smiled at this gesture then to their faces, removing my sunglasses as I pressed my hand over top of theirs.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." I beamed.

FIN


End file.
